In a rack-based system, a slide rail assembly is generally used to mount an object (e.g., a piece of electronic equipment or its chassis) to two posts of a rack. Such a slide rail assembly typically includes a first rail and a second rail displaceable with respect to the first rail. The first rail is mounted to the two rack posts by two brackets respectively. The second rail supports the object so that the object can be displaced with respect to the first rail, e.g., pulled out of and pushed back into the rack, along with the second rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,965 B2, for example, discloses an adjustable bracket for a slide assembly, wherein the adjustable bracket includes an outer rail (12), a connecting member (20), and a sliding member (50). The connecting member (20) is connected, e.g., fixedly connected, to one end of the outer rail (12) and is mounted to a first post (90) of a rack. The sliding member (50) is mounted to a second post (90) of the rack and can be adjusted, i.e., displaced, with respect to the outer rail (12) via a fixing base (30). The single adjustable sliding member (50), however, cannot adapt the bracket to a pair of posts when the distance between the posts is greater than what the sliding member (50) can cope with.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,370,120 B2 discloses a slide assembly with a first bracket (28) and an engaging member (58). The first bracket (28) is mounted to a first post (13). The engaging member (58) is mounted to the first bracket (28) by a pin (61) passed through a connecting member (36) and has a fastening portion (62) to be locked to the first post (13). Nonetheless, as market demands and structural/spatial considerations vary, an overly complicated bracket structure for use with slide rails is not always desirable.
The disclosures of the foregoing two patents are incorporated herein by reference.